


He was lucky

by Lolie_Mila



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Blood, Cutting, Family Issues, Friendship, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, One-shots (Sometimes), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Volleyball, Yaoi, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolie_Mila/pseuds/Lolie_Mila
Summary: He was the lucky one, when our parents got divorced he went to live with our father while I was left with our mother.He had a perfect life, not having to fear for his life, I have to worry though.He can play volleyball without bleeding, but those cuts on my wrist bleed every time a ball hits.He isn’t the one who has to be touched at night, I was though.He was the lucky one





	He was lucky

When my mother and her boyfriend died in a car crash, my custody was given to my biological father. They knew they had to take care of me, but they didn’t know on the first day of summer break a broken girl was delivered to them.


End file.
